The Line between Love and Obessesion
by Silver Midnight Cross
Summary: Chapter 9&10!! Guess how Zelda met Kafei? And for the first time, Link and Kafei meet!! How is it going to go!?!?!? R&R!!
1. Diary Entries

Krista Aya S.: Hmm, a story...HELP, I'M ON WEED AND CRACK!! AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
A/N - I'm using Our calander for their's cuz I dunno their time an I need it to keep track of stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I own zippity do da. Meh.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Prologue*  
  
Zelda's Diary, May 22  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was an surprising day! Link asked me out! It shocks me!  
I hadn't known Link for very long, only for about 6 months   
or so, but he asked me out! He seemed very shy, almost afraid.  
But he shouldn't be, so I told him I would be his girlfriend!  
I'd best go, I hear Impa coming.  
  
Zelda.  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
  
Link's Diary, May 22  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today I finally got up the nerve to ask Zelda out. I have been  
crushing for her for almost a year now, but she did not know me   
because she was the life of every party. And I was always sitting  
in a corner, minding my own buiness. I never had the nerve to actually  
talk to her, for I was afraid she might see me boring.   
  
She has an older brother, who is almost like her. He's my best friend, but   
I never went over to there house in fear that I might meet her. He said I  
should have asked her out, but I always declined. I shouldn't have been scared,   
because she agreed to go out with me! I shall dream about her tonight.  
  
Link.  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
  
Kafei's Diary, May 22  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have such good news! My best friend Zelda now has a boyfriend! She called me   
tonight to tell who it was. A guy by the name of Link. I have heard of him, but  
I haven't seen him. She promised to introduce me to him one day. I'm so happy  
for her, she kinda of needed it after she broke up with this one guy from her  
school. I hope that she will be happy. Soon though, I will get to see her more often,  
For our school group will soon be traveling to different area's of the lands. I'm excited  
about this. I must sleep now.  
  
Kafei.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krista Aya: This is just a prologue, to see if I like it. It starts out with this stuff,  
but it'll become a story. I just needed those diary entries so you would some of the stuff  
that's going on. Have fun! 


	2. Kafei's Crush

Kafei strolled through the courtyard, waiting for Zelda to show up. He had been her friend since  
they were small children, so her father allowed him to come anytime. He sat down on one of the   
elegantly carved stone benches. The king was a;ways very protective of his daughter, partly because she was the last heir to the throne and since he had lost Zelda's older brother. He was afraid of losing her too, so he keeped her in the castle, but allowed her to go to a private school, the same one he went too.  
  
"Hey Kafei!" A bright voice snapped him from his thoughts. He glanced up at the white and purple  
figure that stood near the bench. She had a twinkle in her eyes as she gazed down at him. He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. He often forgot she was a princess, partly because whenever they were at school, she would be dressed than she was now and she was often funny.  
  
"I got your letter, I'm glad that you got yourself a boyfriend." He said. She had been a bit   
depressed after her other boyfriend broke up with her. He had taken her heart and wrenched it out  
of her chest and stomped on it. She had to keep it from her father though, telling him that she  
just didn't feel like it was working out between them. She had to hide her depression from him,  
otherwise he might forbid her to see any other guys.  
  
She smiled at the comment. "Thanks Kafei. How about you, is there any girls that you would like to go out with?" She said teasingly. He grinned and swiped a piece of hair out of his face. "Nope, haven't found any yet." He glanced at her while she looked over at the small moat that surrounded them. "I do have my eye on this one girl though..." Zelda's eyes lit up and she turned around to face him. "Who? Is it someone I know?" She asked him eagerly.  
  
Kafei laughed. "Yup! You'll never guess who though..." He said slyly. She faced him, her eyes  
twinkiling. "Tell me before I strangle it out of you!" She said with a laugh. He grinned. "Malon." Her eyes went wide and she squealed. "My best friend? Oh!" She said excitedly. He nodded. "I was thinking of writing her a letter. To explain to her about how I feel about her." Zelda snapped to attention and grinned.  
  
"I think that would be a great way to tell her how you feel!" She said with a grin. He smiled.  
"Do you want me to help you write the letter Kafei?" Zelda ask him. He shook his head. "No, this  
should be something I should do on my own." Zelda nodded. She glanced up at the sun and whistled.  
"We need to get started on our homework." Kafei glanced up and saw it was getting late. "Ok then." They both got up and walked inside.  
  
*****  
  
Kafei sat on his bed, holding a pen and staring down at a half written piece of paper. He had spent about half an hour trying to think of something that would get Malon to go out with him. "Maybe she would like some poetry or something." He said to himself thoughtfully. He shook his head. "No that seems a bit old fashioned." He mumbled. He suddenly got an idea and he started to write.  
  
*****  
  
Zelda laid on her stomach, talking to Malon, who was busy laughing over what Darunia had done that morning. "Hey Malon, is there anyone that you happen to have a crush on...?" She asked her friend. Malon grinned. "Yea, and I'm pretty sure that he might like me too." Zelda smiled. "Who?" Malon's eyes became dream like and she got a far away voice. "Mikau." Zelda's eyes turned to shock when she heard the name. "Mikau?! You've got to be kidding me!" Zelda sat by Mikau in lunch and she had him in band. He was looking at one of the girl in their lunch, but he woud never go out with Malon.  
  
Malon got a bit huffy. "Why not? I know I love him, my heart tells me so..." She drifted off and   
her mind wandered. Zelda shook her head. *Once Mikau finds out about Malon, he'll be sure to hurt  
her...* She thought. Something tugged on the back of Zelda's mind and she realized what it was.  
"Malon, the last time you talked to me, you were going out with Darunia...What happened there?"  
Malon snapped back to reality and turned away from Zelda. "Well...I still am." She admitted.  
Zelda stared at her. "But I thought you loved him!" She asked incredusly.   
  
"I do, but my heart tells me I love Mikau too." Malon confessed. Zelda sat up and stared at her  
friend. "Your heart can't love two people! And you can't go out with Mikau!" Malon pushed her  
copper bangs out of her face. "Yes, I can, he doesn't know I'm going out with Darunia, cuz he's   
home schooled and Darunia will never find out!" She said. Zelda gazed at her, shocked. She and  
Darunia had been together since last June. It was now October and Zelda couldn't believe her friend.  
  
  
"And how exactly are you going to do this?" Zelda asked. "His first period is right next door to   
mine, so I can talk to him. He'll notice me right away and he'll fall in love with me too..."  
She drifted off again. Zelda sighed. She got up to look out the window and saw the moon high in  
the sky. "We better go to bed Malon, we have school tomorrow." Malon got up and settled to sleep.  
Zelda stood by the window and sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Kafei stood in the stairway, pacing back and forth. He wanted Zelda to read over the letter before he gave it to Malon. He glanced around and fingered the letter that was in his pocket. He heard the door slam and heard footsteps on the staircase. He stood on platform infront of the second staircase. He saw Zelda's blonde hair and soon saw her whole. She was wearing white pants and a very pale blue sweater. It had started to get chilly, so she had a white cloak with her.  
  
Kafei thrusted the letter in her hands. "Read it and tell me whether you think I should give it  
to her or not." He asked, some what nervous. Zelda unfolded the letter and skimmed over it. She  
folded it back up and handed it to him. "Yea, I think you should." She told him, nodding her head. He grinned. "Thanks Zelda." He said softly. She smiled. "Your welcome." She head up the second flight of stairs while he went down the first.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly for Kafei as he kept glancing up at the clock. It was last period math, And he was ready to get his answer from Malon. He had given it to one of her friends that was in her first period so that it would get to her. When the bell finally rang, he gathered his books and ran outside. He ran to the north wing and walked out of the door and into the sun. He leaned againest the wall and waited for Malon to show up. He soon saw her walking out the door. She headed towards him and stopped.  
  
Kafei looked into her eyes, looking for an answer. Malon glanced up at him. "Malon...would you go   
out with me? I explained it in the letter..." He looked at her. Malon looked at him. "No, I'm sorry Kafei, but I could never love you in that way..." He nodded and he turned around and started walking home. The funny thing was, he didn't feel any pain about Malon not liking him. "She is the one I like, right? Or is it someone else..." He asked aloud to the blue sky.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krista Aya: W00t w00t! I got it done!!  
  
Sauru: o.O Krista, that's a lame story.  
  
Nicki: *Smack*  
  
Sauru: @_@;  
  
Krista Aya: Many thanks Nicki.  
  
Nicki: No prob! ^_^  
  
Krista Aya: I'll have the third chappy in soon!  
  
Sauru: FOR MY SAKE DON'T REVIEW!  
  
Krista Aya: *SMACK* Ignore him and please do review!!  
  
Sauru: Owie... 


	3. Malon's Plan

Zelda sat by the moat, letting her fingers splash into the water. She got up and paced. She was  
waiting for Kafei to show up and tell her how it went with Malon. She hopped that Malon had at   
least some sense t know that Kafei would care about her and not hurt her like Mikau would do if  
she did go through with her plan and he agreed to go out with her. She heard foot steps and she  
turned around to see Kafei coming. She stood waiting until he was right infront of her. She could  
tell by his eyes, that she had turned him down. He gave her a weak smile and she patted his hand.  
  
****  
  
Malon glanced around, waiting for Mikau to walk out of band. She had to turn down Kafei, she just   
didn't like him that way. Besides, what would Mikau say if she saw him with her? Malon watched as  
Mikau appeared around the corner, his guitar in tote. He nodded hello, but she stepped infront of  
him. "Hey Mikau, are you going home now?" She asked him. He nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me." He  
said as he tried to step aorund her. Malon just stepped right back in his way and stood there.  
"Mikau, would you go out with me?" She blurted out. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, No. See you  
later Malon." He said and this time got around her. She watched him walk off. She clenched her  
fist. "You will go out with me...You can't deny my heart!" She thought angerily.  
  
Malon walked to the stables and jumped up on her horse. She rode home and led her horse to the stables. She feed her horse and groomed him, then procceded to go up to her room. She saw a letter on her table. She picked it up and read the front.It had Darunia's name on the front. She smiled and opened the letter.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Malon,  
  
Hey! How are you down at the ranch?   
Everything is fine down here, A little   
dull, but that's because your not here.   
How's school treatin ya? My studies   
here are dull, but oh well. I might be   
able to visit you next weekend, it depends  
if my parents will let me. I love you!!  
  
Darunia.  
  
  
  
  
Malon grinned when she read the last part. She still loved him, but her heart also told her that  
she loved Mikau. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and sat down to write a letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Darunia,  
  
That's great! I would love for you to come   
visit me! It gets so boring here at the ranch,  
I could use you to keep my mind from wandering.  
Hehe. My school work is going pretty good, it  
is boring, to sit in class and listen to the  
teacher drone on and on about Hyrule's history.  
Well, I better go, I have chores to do.  
  
Love,  
  
Malon  
  
  
  
She sealed the letter and tossed it in her book bag. She would give it to her dad tomorrow morning so that he could give it to the mailman. She sat on her bed and started to think of what she could to get Mikau. Suddenly, she remebered that school photo's were next week. She smiled. "I can get me a whole new outfit for that day and make myself up so that way he'll definatly notice me!" She said to herself. She also remebered that same day, she would have his lunch. She smiled. "It'll all work out." She whispered to the wall.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe Malon would do such a thing! She says that she still loves Darunia, but she says   
her heart also loves Mikau! Poor Kafei, he's loved her for about three years and she goes and does this to him! He didn't know she was going out with Darunia, I had to tell him." Zelda shook her head. Link slipped an arm around her. "It's ok, Kafei's strong, he'll get through it. And I don't know why Malon is doing this, I wish she would understand though." He said to her. Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry Link, for being such a drag, I knew you brought me here so we could have some time to ourselves." She said to him. He had brought her to Hylia Lake for their date.  
  
Link stroked her cheek. "It's ok, you would probably feel better having to tell someone all this." He said to her. She nodded. "I do feel better, but oh well." She sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. He slid his arm down from her shoulder and let it rest on her waist. He kissed her softly. She smiled and returned his kiss. He stroked her cheek, and he started to kiss her with more passion.  
  
  
She teased his mouth open with her tongue, inviting him to come closer. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and swirled it around hers. He placed one hand on her back and ran it up and down along her spine, feeling her shiver from his touch. She slipped both arms around his neck, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She leaned her head back and ran her hand down his chest while he kissed her neck. She glanced up at the moon and noticed it was late.  
  
"Link...We need to get going now, I have to be home in a short while." She said. He pouted. She  
laughed. "Your right anyways, we both have school." He stodd up and brushed himself off. He then  
helped Zelda up and together they walked over to where Epona stood, drinking some water from the  
Lake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krista Aya: Oooo, romance...  
  
Rika&Nicki: *Sigh*  
  
Sauru: Bleh! I'm gone!  
  
Krista Aya: Meanie -_- Gimme some reviews peeps! I feed on them...@-@ 


	4. Mikau's Plan

Kafei sat on his bed, staring at the wall. "I asked Malon to be mine, I ask her to be mine, but 

she only told me no...So why don't I feel bad? Shouldn't I be in tears? Or feeling like my world 

crashed?" He hadn't felt any grief or sadness over her desion. 

"Maybe I never liked her at all." He thought to himself. "I guess I never did, if I don't feel any sadness over losing her. But then, who do I like? I know it has to be someone, but who...?" He thought to himself. 

He glanced out the window and saw it was about noon. "It would be a good time to visit Zelda..." 

He said to himself. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He got up on his horse and rode 

over to Zelda's castle. He often enjoyed riding through the fields. 

Sometimes there would be children playing the fields with their dogs or playing hide and seek. He use to sit on the hill and just stare out at the sun, watching it set. He rode across the drawbridge and headed towards the stables. 

He jumped off the horse and nodded hello to the stable hand and walked out towards the courtyard. He saw Zelda sitting on the stone bench. She glanced up at him, worry hinted in her eyes. 

"Are you Ok Kafei?" She asked him. He nodded. He sat down next to her an patted her knee. He studied her with intense eyes. He had always known that she was pretty, but not that pretty. 

"I just haven't noticed her that much, that's all." He thought to himself. 

Kafei watched her walk around the bench, sunk in as if she was in deep thought. Her eyes were lost in the thought and showed her happiness as she another thought flowed over her. "Must be of Link," He thought to himself, but he also noticed something else in his thoughts. 

"Jealousy? Why would I have that...?" He glanced at Zelda and felt another wave of emotion overcome him. He tried to pinpoint this emotion and when he did, he stood up abruptly and tapped Zelda on the shoulder to her get her attention. 

"Zelda, I need to get going back home, I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her, something he hadn't done before, but she hugged him back, thinking that he might have needed a hug since the ordeal with Malon had happened to him. 

Kafei jumped up on his horse and rode out in a fast gallop towards towards his home out near Lake Hylia. He stayed bent over the saddle, his thoughts whirling around in his head as if the wind was inside him, not out blowing against his face. 

He slowed down once he near his home and released his horse so it could go eat the grass. He ran into his house and it wasn't until he slammed the door behind him did he finally allow himself to face his emotion. 

_Goddesses... I'm in love with Zelda..._

* * * * 

_One weeks later... _

Malon stood in the hallway of her school, waiting for Mikau to walk out the doors of the cafeteria. She was wearing a brown jacket with a yellow sweater and a white and blue skirt. 

She had hoped to make an excellent impression on him. She had followed him everywhere, asking if 

he would go with her, but he had declined everytime. She was going to ask him again. 

Meanwhile, Kafei and Zelda were in the library, checking out some books and talking about the dreams Kafei had been having lately. They seemed a bit strange to her, but she listened to him with seriousness. 

"I keep seeing myself, with this small child in my arms, and the mother is standing by my side, but I don't know who she could be. I know that the child I hold in my arms is mine, I can tell when I look into his eyes..." 

Zelda shook her head and patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll become clear in the end." 

She said to him as she got and up headed toward the front desk to check out her book since lunch was almost over and they had to get back to there classes. 

Kafei stood up and followed her to the desk just as the bell rang. He saw Mikau talking to Malon and tapped Zelda. She turned around and saw Mikau and Malon talking. 

"Oh no..." She said. Mido, Mikau's friend, was standing next to Malon, but then spotted them inside of the library. 

He walked towards the entrance and walked inside. He turned towards them and waved. "Hey guys." He said to them. Zelda waved and Kafei turned to talk to him. 

"Why are Malon and Mikau talking? I thought he didn't like her." He said to Mido. Mido gave him a helpless shrug and faced Kafei with a serious face. 

"Malon just asked Mikau out and he said yes." He replied in a sad tone. Kafei glanced out at the two, who where still standing there talking. He shook his head, not knowing what to say. He glanced at Zelda, who had a look of shock sadness mixed on her face. 

"We best go back to class, I'm all the way down in the west wing..." She said, trailing off. 

Kafei and Mido started their walk back to class. Zelda sat at her desk, drumming her fingers, looking up at the clock hoping that the bell would ring so she could go to fourth period and ask Mikau what he had been thinking of when he said yes to Malon. 

The bell rang and Zelda zipped out of there and ran towards the north wing. She ran inside the instrumental room and found Mikau pulling his instrument out. She pulled hers out and sat down in her chair, waiting for Mikau to sit next to her. 

Mikau soon sat down and arranged their music on the stand infront of them so they would be ready when the director come out of his office. Zelda turned to face him and asked him the question that was on her mind. 

"Mikau, why did you tell Malon yes? I thought you said you didn't like her..." She trailed off. Mikau grinned and turned to face Zelda. 

"I was tired of her pestering me to be her boyfriend, so I told yes just so she would stop asking me. But I plan to use her affection against her and I plan to become everything she hates just so she'll dump me!" 

Zelda sat speechless to hear these words coming from her friend's mouth. It seemed to her, that all the world was insane today. Soon the period ended and she gathered up her bag and books and walked outside in the sun. It was then that something hit her. 

_Oh no, I have to break the news to Malon... But she'll deny it... And Darunia will know... _

_Goddesses... _

_I have to tell Darunia what Malon's doing to him..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Krista Aya: Yes, I know, it's short but hey, I needed to write on just what was going on through Kafei's and Malon's plan! 

Sauru: Your just lazy! 

Krista Aya: That 2. 

Rika: Whoa, they actually agreed on something! 

Nicki: Scary... 


	5. Blinded by Obessesion

Krista: Zelda ain't mine!(Forgot to mention that ^-^') 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mikau leaned against the building of the school and grinned when he saw Malon walk of the school, her eyes scanning the area for him. He set his books down and waved for Malon and grinned when she spotted him. "I'm your nightmare love..." He thought as he walked up to her. 

"Hi Mikau, how are you sweetheart?" She asked him eagerly, putting her hand in his. He smiled down at her and they started walking towards the stables. She looked at him and he saw her swoon. 

"I'm ok Malon, how was you day?" He asked her. She only beamed at him. 

"Much better since your my boyfriend." She said to him. He walked her to the stall and helped her unleashed her horse and led it outside. "You better get going home now, or your dad will chop your head off." He said as he lifted her up into the saddle. 

She giggled and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Bye Mikau!" She said as she galloped down the trail leading to her home. Mikau waved until she was out of sight and grinned. "Step one is done and step two is ready to come." He said to himself. 

* * * * 

Kafei sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. "Goddesses... How can this happen?" He said to the wall in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with Zelda. A girl he had known since they were in secondary school. 

He use to sit next to her in their instrumental class, but now he sat one row in front of her. He had a small crush on her when he first met her, but he put the feeling away because one of his closest friends had a crush on her when he first met her, so he stayed away from her. 

But now that person was gone and he had left her feeling a little bad, but he had helped her by talking it through with her. He guessed that he had a crush on Malon, since the two were always together, but since Malon use to be in their instrumental class until she quit. 

But now he knew that his feelings for Zelda were returning. He had dropped hints about it, but she seemed not to notice them. He finally decided that he would write her a letter and tell her that he had fallen for her. 

He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write. 

* * * * 

Malon was finished doing her chores and had ran upstairs to her room so she could think Mikau. She thought that he was just so sweet... Of course, when he had first turned her down, maybe it was because he was afraid that she might hurt him. 

"But I won't ever hurt him." Malon said to herself. 

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

Malon twisted around and yelled, "Come in!" 

The door flew open and Zelda stepped inside the room. Malon's face lit up and she stood up for her friend. 

"Zelda! Don't just stand there, get a chair and flops down in it!" She said to her friend, who seemed a bit distant, unlike Malon who was all smiles. Zelda shut the door behind her and pulled a chair out form under the table and sat down. 

"Malon, we need to talk." Zelda said as she looked up into her friends bright blue eyes. Malon smiled and picked up her hair brush and started brushing her hair. "Ok, go ahead and shoot! What you wanna talk about?" 

Zelda glanced up at her friend's smiling face and felt that this was going to be impossible, but she had to try and down this, after all, she was the one with the hard heart. 

"Malon, Mikau doesn't like you." Zelda blurted out. Malon stopped her brushing and turned to face Zelda. 

"Your kidding, Mikau's crazy about me, he wouldn't go out with me if he didn't like me." She said haughtily. 

"Malon, that's just the thing! He only said yes to you just so you'd quit asking him if he'd be you boyfriend! He's going to dump you, and it won't hurt him at all because he doesn't love you!" 

Zelda shouted at her friend. 

Malon got up angrily and opened the door. "He does too love me and I'll prove it tomorrow! Not if you don't mind, I have chores to do, so please get out of my room. I will see you tomorrow." 

Malon said icily. 

Zelda stood up and walked out the door. Malon shut it behind her and picked her brush up off the table. She walked over to the dresser and began brushing her hair. "Zelda doesn't know what she's talking about, he does love me, I know it." She said to her reflection.


	6. Love Letter from Kafei

Krista: That poem used at the end, is mine! Don't steal! :p 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zelda hung her head down and sighed. "This just isn't working...I tell her, trying to help her, but she just blinded by love." Zelda started walking back home with a horse galloped by her. She glanced up and saw a cloud a dust infront of her. 

"Hey Zel, what is a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Came a teasing voice from behind the dust filled air. Zelda grinned and saw Link come towards her. 

"Nothing much, just walking home so I can right a letter to Darunia. I'm going to tell him what Malon is doing to him." She said quietly. Link looked down at the ground and sighed. He knew that she was an honest person and did what she could to help her friends. 

"She's just so blinded by love..." Zelda stared off and Link tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Not love Zelda, obessesion." Zelda turned to face him, her eyes inquiring what he had just said. 

"I've heard of such a thing called, 'Love at first sight,' but Malon can't possibly be in love with him, she's just obessesed with him." Zelda turned to face him. "Obessesion is a dangerous thing, isn't it?" She asked him softly. He took her hand and they started walking towards Epona. 

"Well, it can be if it gets out of hand, but I think Mikau might be able to fix that." He said as he lifted her up onto Epona and jumped up on her himself. "I'll take you to see Darunia, it's much better than walking." He said as he urged Epona into a gallop. 

They soon arrived in Death mountain and he walked inside with her and together they faced Darunia. Darunia was pleased to see his friends, for he hardly had time these days to see them. 

"My friends! How are you!" He asked as he gave them each a big hug. "Please, come have a seat, I'm sure we have much to talk about." He said as he sat down across from them. Zelda glanced at Link and he squeezed her hand. 

"Darunia, I have something to tell you...No, don't interrupt, just listen to what I have to say." 

She said as she saw he was about to ask something. 

"Malon...She's cheating on you right now. She's going out with Mikau, the one that I told you about who sits by me in instrumental class." She said, keeping her voice free of emotions. 

Darunia just stared at her at first. Zelda knew this was hard for him, because the one girl he loved was with another. He stood up and paced. Finally, he turned to face them. He looked directly at Link and asked him, "Is this true...?" 

Link's expression told him it was and he glanced down at the ground. Finally he lifted his head up and gave them a sad smile. "Thank you for tellingme, I shall deal with her later... As seeing that she defied my trust, then I can't be with her any longer... Good day." He turned away. 

Zelda and Link walked out and got back on Epona. During the long ride, Zelda was silent, but Link knew she was crying inside. She was never that quiet unless something was eating her or she was sick. 

They soon arrived and he lifted her off the saddle and swung her around before setting her down. "Don't worry Zel, it'll all be alright." He said before kissing her. She responded and broke their kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She said as she tapped him on the nose and walked inside. 

She walked past her father's room and stuck her head in the doorway. "Father, I'm home, I'm going to bed now." She said. "Alright then, good night Zel, Kafei stopped by. He left a letter with me to give to you, but I left it on your bed." He answered. She nodded and hurried to her room. 

She pushed open the door and saw the envelope on the bed. She shut the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She picked up the letter and opened it and soon began to read. 

_"So I fell in love, _

_Why is that a big deal? _

_Is it because the emotion is so strong, _

_That it control your very soul? _

_To me, _

_It a phase, _

_That passes by quickly, _

_At least that's what I call it." _

_But then I see your face, _

_My breath quickens and it hits me full force, _

_That I've fallen for you. _

_"I didn't mean to fall in love, _

_I can't be in love, _

_I, _

_Just, _

_Can't... _

_Love you..." _

Zelda stared at the letter, reading and rereading the poem that Kafei sent her. At first, she thought it was about Malon, expressing his sorrow. But it wasn't. It was about falling in love. 

Zelda clutched the letter to her chest and drew in sharp ragged breathe's. 

_Goddesses help me... _

_Kafei's fallen in love with me..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Krista Aya: Holy...lotsa drama... 

Sauru: I want scary stuff! Or evil magic... 

Krista: Meh, you'll get some soon. 

Sauru: Yes! 

Nicki: Is it just me, or are those two getting _along_? 

Rika: We better watch them... 


	7. Zelda's Secret

Zelda stared at the letter, appalled at what it said and it's meaning. "He loves me, but how?" Zelda didn't want to believe it, they had been friends for a long time. She didn't want to face this, not now, not with all this... 

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "No, this can't be right..." She said. She could only think of things in bits and pieces... of Kafei telling her of his crush on Malon, Malon telling Zelda her plans... Mikau telling her he hated Malon... 

Zelda shook her head again and felt like scremaing. "What is wrong with people these days!?" She shouted mentally to herself. She rubbed the sides of her head, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but some part of her knew, the worst was yet to come. 

**** 

Link walked around the Kokiri forest, bored out of his mind. He wanted to go see Zelda, but she said that she would be spending the day with Kafei. One of the royal messengers gave him a ltter from her, stating that, but she wold see him later at the entrance of the Geurudo grounds. 

Until then. he really had nothing to do. He thought maybe he'd take Epona and give her a bath and brush her mane out, but he wasn't to sure. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on that because he was too busy worrying about Zelda and Kafei. 

"Of course i'm jealous over every guy Zelda hangs out with, but she wouldn't do anything like that." He said to his fairy. Navi hoovered overhead. 

"That's true Link, she wouldn't act like that, she is the princess afterall." Navi stated. Link smiled at his fairy and decided that he would give Epona bath, only after he worked with her a bit. 

He strolled out of the forest and called for Epona. He smiled as he saw her approach and patted her before mounting her. He made sure Navi was tucked safely under his hat before taking off. He rode into Lon Lon ranch and waved hello to Talon. 

He rode around the track and then made Epona go on the obstectle course. He jumped her and picked up the pace and slowed her down. He decided that she soon had enough and dismounted her. He removed her saddle and picked up the hose and hosed her down. 

"I think this might be a bit useful." A voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Malon holding a bar of soap, a brush and a bucket. He grinned and set the hose down and gathered the items from Malon. 

"Thanks Malon." He said as he filled the bucket with water. Malon took the soap bar and started to lather Epona up. He picked the brush up and started brushing the soap into her mane and her coat. 

After awhile, they washed the soap off her and dried her off. Link was brushing her when Malon spoke. 

"Link, why aren't you with Zelda? You usually like to spend every waking moment with her." She asked him. Link stopped brushing for a minute and looked at her. He began brushing again and spoke. 

"Yeah, but she wanted to be with Kafei today, she said she needed to be alone with him today. I'll be seeing her later on though, tonight." He said. Malon nodded, then picked up the hose while he was occupied with brushing Epona. 

"Link!" Malon shouted. Link turned around and got hit full force in the chest with a spray of water. Link sputtered and fell to the ground a wet, muddy bundle. He looked up at the laughing redhead and took this chance to grab the bucket of soapy water and threw it on her. 

She shrieked and sprayed him again. He held up his arm to stop the water, but it was no use, it still hit him and knocked his hat off his head and caused Navi to tumble out of his hat and onto the ground looking like a wet puffball. 

"Hey! Quit horsing around!" shouted the little wet fairy. Looking at her, Link and Malon just laughed harder. Link picked her up and carefully dried her off. 

"Sorry Navi, just havein some fun!" Navi shook herself, then bobbed up and down around his head. 

"You'll be more than sorry if you don't go back to your house and get ready to meet Zelda!" She said in his ear. He turned to look at the ask and saw that the sun was beginning to set. 

"Aw man, I gotta go Malon, I'll see you later!" He shouted as he ran out of the ranch and back down the trail to the forest. 

**** 

Zelda sat on the edge of the Gerudo valley and stared down while waiting for Link to come. She had tried to just think on Link, but her memory just kept going back to her conversation with Kafei. Bit and pieces of his words flew to her... 

_ "Kafei, I thought you said you loved Malon...?" _

"I thought I did too... But I don't... I love you..." 

"But Kafei, I can't be with you...I love Link..." 

"No you don't..." 

"I don't?" 

"You love me, your just doing the same thing I did, looking at another..." 

Zelda shook her head and smiled when she heard hoove's and a horse's whine coming near her. She stood up and smiled as Link jumped off his horse and scooped her into his arms as he kissed her hello. 

"I won't tell Link of what's happening... I can fix this... Don't worry Link... It'll be alright." She thought as she looked into his eyes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Krista: *Sigh* Poor Zelda... 

Rika: Yes, it is quite tragic... 

Nicki: Ya think Link will find out? 

Sauru: 10 bucks says Krista breaks them up! 

Rika: *Smack* 

Sauru: Ow... 

Krista: And today peeps is Sage of Dreams birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAGE OF DREAMS!! 


	8. 2 Broken Hearts

Link sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. Zelda had been strangely quiet while she was with him. He hadn't ever seen her that quiet unless something was bothering her. He had asked her if anything was wrong, but she said nothing was bothering her at all, she just had a headache.

He decided that he would go see her tomorrow in the afternoon. Sure, that's when she spent her time talking to Kafei, but he was sure Kafei wouldn't mind him talking to her. He lay back on his bed and fell asleep.

*                                              *                                              *                                              *

Zelda tossed and turned on her bed, feeling the dream pound into her head, feeling the intensity of it. She sat up with a start, her head dripping sweat. She grabbed the cloth off her nightstand and wiped the sweat off. She recalled the dream and shudder.

Zelda stood in front of Malon, who was rambling on about Mikau. Suddenly, she was transported into a seat next to Mikau.

_ "Zelda... You know what I'm going to do to Malon?" "No, what Mikau?" "I'm going to go out with this one girl... Saria. Then when she finds out, she'll dump me and her heart will be broken!"_

_Zelda felt her mouth go dry, and then was transport to a park. She glanced around, worried until she saw Kafei. She ran over to him and he smiled at her. _

_"Kafei, do you know of Mikau and Malon?" _

_"Yes I do Zelda, it's a pity." _

_"I feel awful about this..." _

_"Don't Zelda."_

_He grabbed her and bent down to kiss and then she woke up._

Zelda could have screamed right then and there, if she wasn't afraid of someone coming to check up on her. She saw that the sun was beginning to rise, so she slipped out of bed and dressed. She checked her appearance in the mirror and head down towards the courtyard to read.

*                                              *                                              *                                              *

Link glanced up at the sky and shuddered. It was starting to get colder since they were now nearing November. He had spent the day talking to Saria, but his head had been in the clouds. He was worried something might be wrong with her and that she was afraid to tell him.

He sat staring at the small waterfall where he had showered as a child. He shook his head. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Zelda was trying to hide something from him, but he wasn't sure what. Lately she had become stressed and tired. She wasn't as happy as she was before and she wasn't doing a good job hiding it.

"Goddesses Zelda, What's wrong?" He asked aloud to waterfall.

*                                              *                                              *                                              *

Mikau sat in the carriage, Saria sitting by him. Across from him sat Zelda and Kafei. "Well, what was quite some tournament, but we made it through, just like always." Mikau said with a grin. Saria smiled at Zelda and Kafei and they smiled back at her. 

Zelda glanced out the window, watching the fields fly by them. Zelda let the curtains fall back into place and leaned against her seat. She rested her forehead against the wall of the carriage and shut her eyes.

An hour passed and when she opened her eyes, she saw Saria sitting in Mikau lap, his arms around her and they were fast asleep on each other. Zelda winced at the sight and noticed that an arm was around her waist.

"I know it's hard, but Malon knew from the start he would do this to her." Kafei whispered in her ear. Zelda shook her head and allowed Kafei to hold her until she fell asleep once more.

*                                              *                                              *                                              *

Malon walked down the school halls, looking for Mikau. "Now where is he?" She muttered to herself as she scanned the large crowd of teenagers. She walks upstairs to the classroom, where she thought he might be.

She soon saw a figure leaning against a wall. She smiled when she saw it was Mikau and hurried over to him. "Mikau! I've been looking for you!" She said as she reached up to kiss him. Mikau grinned and allowed her to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Malon, you best go to class." He said to her. Malon looked at him strangely. "Um, they haven't called us to class yet." She said. "You might want to get a head start, you'll never know when they'll spring a pop quiz on you." He said, still grinning as Kafei appeared around the corner.

"Hey guys... Hey Malon." She nodded at him. "Hey Malon, can we talk?" He asked her. Malon shook her head and stood closer to Mikau. "No, I know what you want and you won't take me away from Mikau! He loves me and I love him too!"

Kafei shook his head. "That's not what I want to talk about, I want to talk to you about-" He stopped short when he saw Saria approach them. "Oh no..." He said under his breath. He stood next to Malon and watched her.

Malon watched Mikau walk up to Saria and kiss her. Malon marched over to Mikau, Kafei in tow.

"Mikau what are you doing?!" She demanded. Mikau grinned at her. "Hanging with my girlfriend, what does it look like Malon?" Malon's eyes went wide and they began to fill with tears.

"Mikau how could you?! Why did you do this to me?!" She screamed. She kept screaming insults at him, even after he left with Saria and after Kafei took her away so that she could cry her heart out.

Kafei patted her back and did his best to reassure her and he fell silent when a shadow fell on them. He glanced up to see Darunia. Darunia glanced down at Malon, then at Kafei.

"So Mikau carried out his little plan?" Darunia asked darkly. Kafei nodded and stood up and took a few steps back as Darunia approached Malon and kneeled down beside her. He patted her back and watched her face as she looked up at him.

"Darunia! Do you know all about this?" Malon asked fearfully. Darunia nodded. "Link told me what happened. I'm sorry Malon, but I can't be with you anymore." He said as he stood up and left. Malon broke out into a shrill sob and Kafei kneeled beside her and hugged her.

She clung to him and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krista Aya: Ouch... That hurt...

Rika: She got what she wanted.

Nicki: *blows her nose*

Sauru: Go Mikau!!

Krista Aya: *smack* you seriously need to stop dissin this story.

Sauru: :( Ow.

Krista Aya: Nine will be up soon!


	9. Encounter of the past

Krista Aya: So sorry for the lack of updates… I've been updating this piece of junk I call a computer.

Malon laid on her bed weeping. Everything in her life had fallen apart, all thanks to that dirty little rat Mikau. She had given him everything; her heart, her body, her life and he simply tossed it away like an old toy that was no longer entertaining.

She started pounding on the bed, beating the pillow and tearing at it until it was ripped and feathers exploded into white fog. She tried clawing at the feathers, but they just danced away to the other side of the room and landed gracefully in the floor.

Malon started stomping on the feathers, trying to do anything that would take away her anger. Finally, she stopped and looked down at the feathers. They seemed to innocent, oblivious to her feelings.

She burst into a fresh storm of tears.

****

Zelda stood next to a vending stand, waiting for her younger family to show up. Her cousins had traveled from the land of Ronima and she was now waiting for them to show up so that they could head back to the palace.

She shuddered slightly and clutched her cloak to her body. It was a freezing October night, and she knew that November, which would be here in two days, would be ever chillier then this.

But, she added with a thought of happiness, Noel would soon be here as well. Zelda loved the day of Noel, it meant gatherings with friends and staying up late huddled in a small group near the fire, talking about the year that was coming to an end.

Zelda has two wishes for the Goddesses to grant. One, was to have another wonderful year with Link The second, was for Kafei to leave her alone and find someone else to love and care for, and for that person to return his feelings.

Zelda glanced up, and thought she saw a glimpse of a young man. She turned her head in his direction and the wind blew her sun kissed locks infront of her face. She pushed the strands to one side of her head and when she tried to look for the young man, he was gone.

Zelda shook her head. "I must be imaging things; I could have sworn that I saw him…" Zelda sighed and leaned against a tree. It didn't matter to her that it had been three years ago since she had seen _him_, but she still thought of him.

He had been her best friend. Way before she had met Link, when she had first started attending her private school she had met her first best friend who stood up for her, who became her friend just because, not because she was a princess.

She shut her eyes and remembered…

__

"Hiya Zelda, ready to play?" said a young teen boy about the age of 14. Zelda giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Only if you can catch me!" She said as she ran up the stairs of the building.

He ran after her and she flew into a room and came out on the other side the building. She giggled and shrieked when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her close to a young boy's body.

He held her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Now I've got you my pretty little princess." He said teasingly. She struggled, but her attempts were futile. "Leggo!" She said. "Say the magic word." He said as he hugged her gently.

Zelda snapped out of it when she heard a song being played by the band that was up on stage a few feet away from her. She listened intently, and her look became a cross of memories and thoughts upon hearing the lyrics.

__

Siento que te consco hace tiempo…

Otro me me yo, otro ceilo,

Deme, si me requirdo's a uno, solo con tocar tu's mano's puedo revelar tu me alma.

Deme… Si reconse's me voice…

__

Siento que me desnudes la menta,

Quanda me besa's ne la fuerna, deme si trigo marca's de ayer, solo con tocar tu's mano's,

Puedo revelar me tu almar, Deme Si reconse's me voice…

__

Siento que te consco, y siento que me recuirda's, deme si reconso's me voice!

Siento que te consco, y siento que me recuirda's, deme si reconso's me voice…

Zelda wiped a tear that had formed in her eye and when she glanced up, she was sure, that she had seen him again. Maybe it was the song, that it had just taken her in it's magical hold.

All she knew, was that she could never forgive him, for leaving her without a good bye.

Nor could she forgive him, for introducing her to his best friend, Kafei.

Krista Aya: Nice cute little twist, don't you think?

Sauru: Your f*cked up in the head!

Nicki: ***gasp*** not around the children! ***smacks him***

Rika: I like da song.

Krista Aya: Sorry that the song's in spanish, it's called "Marca's de Ayer" by Adriana Mezza. It's really pretty, I promise! A nice slow song. I'll post up the translation for the song later. And pardon my spelling if I misspelled any of the words, I speak spanish, but I cant' yet write it correct yet.


	10. Face Off

Link sat in the park, waiting for Zelda to show up. The crisp clean air sifted through his hair and separated the strands and gave them life, the sun bouncing off the strands which danced in the wind.

Link smoothed his hair back down and leaned back on the bench. He glanced at some children that were playing ball. Another child was walking up to the child and started talking to one of the other children.

Link glanced down at the ground and frowned when a shadow passed over him and did not move. He looked up and saw a tall young man about 15. He had shining purple hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello." His voice rang out in a tenor tone. Link nodded hello. "I assume that your Link, right?" He asked Link. Once again, Link nodded. "I figured you would be, Zelda has talked about you long enough."

Link's head snapped at the mention of Zelda. "Excuse me?" He quite frankly did not enjoy talking to this stranger, especially if he knew who Zelda was. Kafei laughed softly. "Do not be weary of me forest boy, I am a friend of Zelda's. I assumed she has mentioned me to you. My name is Kafei."

Link let out a sign of relief under his breath. "Ah yes, I know who you are now." Kafei sat down. "I know your waiting on Zelda, but she won't be here till 7 tonight, her tournament has gone overtime."

Link sighed again. "Oh damn, I was hoping to see her earlier so that we could spend more time together." Kafei smiled. "No, I'm afraid not, but I will be spending all day tomorrow with her tomorrow."

Link gritted his teeth. "That's nice to know." He said, trying to show his annoyance. He glanced over at the children again and saw that the two boys were arguing, He turned back to Kafei and resisted trying to sock him in one in his pale face.

"So, how is your life Link? Anything exciting?" Kafei asked as he settled down on the bench. Link really didn't want to sit by Kafei, but he forced himself to be kind; after all, that's his girlfriend's best friend.

"No, not really." He said. He turned to Kafei. "Hey Kafei, have you noticed anything weird or unusual about Zelda? Lately, she's been kinda spacey around me." Kafei shrugged. 

"I don't know, it may be the fact that she could be getting tired of you." He said airily. Link started up. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded. Kafei laughed, which annoyed Link.

"Nothing except that she's been considering going out with _me._" Kafei said with a smile pasted on his face. Link blinked, allowing the words to register. "That is not true!" He sputtered out angrily.

"Can't face the truth, can you Link?" Kafei said with tease in his voice. Link jolted up and stood infront of Kafei. "Take that back, you damn liar." Link said darkly. Kafei stood up and faced him.

The two boys that Link had been watching were now arguing with one another. One of the boys shoved the other and they started bickering. 

Kafei smiled once again and Link resisted punching him. "Listen you, I don't know what kind of lies your trying to plant in my head, but I know that Zelda does care for me and she won't break up with me, got that?" Link said.

Kafei only turned his head. "So what? At least I get to see the girl I love everyday." Kafei said quietly with a smile. Link fell back as if Kafei had just struck him. "You bitch! Take that back!" Link shouted.

The two boys who were arguing were now about to tackle one another wrestle when one of the girls came running and separated them. They both grumbled and one of the walked away.

Kafei shrugged. "I tried to be nicer earlier." He said softly. "Shut the hell up." Link said. "Your welcome to make me try." Kafei said icily. Link stepped infront of him. "Alright then, get ready to go the healer when I get done with you!"

"Oh my Goddesses, guys stop!" Zelda said running up and jumping in between them. Zelda shoved them apart and stood in the middle. "What were you guys arguing about?!" She exclaimed.

Link glared at Kafei. 'Nothing, other than planting a bunch of damn lies in my head." Kafei turned to Zelda with his large eyes and looked at her innocently. "Nothing Zelda, he started it, saying that I was taking you away from him."

Zelda blinked and Link's jaw dropped to the ground. "That is a damn lie!" He swore. Zelda shook her head. "I think it'd al be best if we went home." She said. Link glared at Kafei before Zelda dragged him away.

Kafei smiled and turned his back. _Just as I thought… he's jealous of any guy Zelda is with… _

****

Link walked beside Zelda as they both headed towards her house. "Wow… He said all that?" She asked him softly. Link could only nodded, he was afraid that he might shout at her.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "I would figure that he would… Link, he has a crush on me and would do anything to rid you so that he can be with me." She said softly. Link looked up with startled eyes.

"What?! No, I won't let him do that! You won't either, will you?" He asked her worriedly. "I won't Link." She said. He turned to her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and they walked back hand in hand. Zelda noticed however, that he was a bit out of it as they walked back.

What could be on his mind…?

Krista Aya: Whoa! Chapter 10!! Dang! I hope this had some action for you guys.

Sauru: Psht, Krista yer so damn dull…

Krista Aya: F*ck you…

Sauru: Please?

Rika&Nicki: EWWWW!

Krista Aya: Ew is right… I'll try to have 11 soon!


End file.
